


A Lesson in Knocking

by InsomniacCryptid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacCryptid/pseuds/InsomniacCryptid
Summary: Byleth and Dimitri havent told anyone about their engagement, but that doesnt stop them from having fun...Unfortunately sometimes that fun gets interrupted.





	A Lesson in Knocking

With the war against the Empire finally won, all that was left to do was clean up Fodlan. Of course, that was easier said than done. With Firdihad still in repair from Cornelia’s tyranny, Dimitri stayed at Garreg Mach, until the palace in the capital was fit to rule from. 

At least, that was his reasoning. Byleth knew, however, that he was procrastinating. No one knew that they made a promise to each other on the eve of the wars end in the goddess tower, no one knew of the rings they wore on their left hands. They were going to announce it once Dimitri was crowned and Byleth officially was named Archbishop.   
That didn’t stop them from spending their nights together, however. Rhea had given Byleth her quarters at the monastery, after relocating to one of the homes in the village below, Rhea insisting that she would like to spend her retirement in the village to help those she could. It was awkward at first, for Byleth, but eventually she settled into it… and having a larger bedroom wasn't something she was going to complain about. 

Dimitri more or less shared quarters with her, though if anyone asked officially he still stayed in his room in the dormitory. He shared with Byleth, though, that he was beginning to think that Sylvain and Felix were catching on. 

Byleth wasn’t concerned, Sylvain probably wouldn’t connect the dots, and Felix… probably wouldn’t say anything if he did. 

Every now and then, however, Dimitri would be working himself too hard and Byleth would insist he needed a break. This time, such a conversation happened in the evening, well after Byleth’s last meeting with Seteth and Shamir. She was done with working for the day, yet her fiance had yet to put down his pen and even glance at her. 

That wouldn’t do, Byleth thought to herself, but she knew exactly how to get his attention. 

Dimitri was easy to distract, if one knew how to successfully grab his attention. Byleth had become an expert at Dimitri Distraction, in the years they had known each other. 

Byleth’s favorite method, by far, was wearing one article of clothing of his- and nothing else. 

Which was exactly what she did. Her favorite one, was his cloak. He wore it everywhere, and whenever she put it on he always got flustered… so she was confident her strategy would work. 

Byleth had made sure that there were going to be no interruptions, no other plans for the night, and then… she put her plan into action. 

Dimitri sat at the desk in her quarters, muttering to himself as he went through report after report after report, twirling a pen in one hand, dragging his other through his hair. He wore a more casual attire, a clean linen shirt and loose pants, simple boots and his sword attached to the belt around his waist.   
Byleth exited the bathroom, naught but the fur trimmed cloak around her shoulders and her engagement ring on her hand. She slowly walked towards the bed, leaning on one of the four poster supports, drawing her hand down her chest. 

“Dimitri…” 

She calls his name, drawing it out, smiling when she sees his head turn just the slightest. 

“Yes, beloved?” He answers, but his gaze isn’t on her and that won’t do. 

“Your future queen requires your full attention.” 

The young king pauses, the pen he had been twirling in his hand going still. He finally lifts his head, turning to look at her for the first time that night- and his face goes completely red. 

“O-oh.”

Byleth smiles, the expression smug and seductive. “You’re working too hard, you know.” She speaks as she approaches the desk, Dimitri turning to face her fully, his hands fluttering to rest on her hips once she’s close enough. 

“Yes, well… I… Ah…” Dimitri cant seem to form words he’s so flustered, one good eye wide and roaming all over her body. “I suppose I have been ah… burning the midnight oil for a night too many…”

Byleth grins, setting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to gently ghost her lips over his. “So… maybe take a break? With me?” 

A full body shudder rolls through the man, a soft, excited gasp escaping his lips. His grip on her hips tightens and he pulls her closer, one of his knees slipping between her legs. “I can do that.” 

This was what she wanted, heat blossoming between her legs, a soft blush coating her cheeks, Dimitri’s hands on her… Perfect. She finally pulls him into a kiss, hot and needy and full of passion. She feels him shudder beneath her, muscles taut and straining. a low groan leaves the man beneath her as they part, his gaze hot and searing over her. 

Byleth wanted to see where this would go, how tonight might leave them both tired and sore for all the right reasons- But like everything, it seemed that even though Byleth was literally a goddess reborn… fate had a different plan. 

When the door to her quarters opened, there was a moment where they both just froze. Byleth was convinced that did not just happen, but in her stunned silence she heard what she feared. 

The voice of one Sylvain Jose Gautier, followed by none other than Felix, Seteth and Ingrid. It seemed that everyone had business with them at this time of the evening. 

“Forgive the intrusion, Archbishop, but-” 

“Hey Your Highness, -”

“Your majesty-!” 

“Dimitri, wh-” 

All four of them spoke at once and went silent at the same time, Byleth was certain that this was a terrible dream, staring blankly at the wall behind the four of them, while Dimitri stared at them in embarrassed shock and mild horror. He however reacts faster than Byleth herself does, quickly drawing the cloak closer around her body. 

“Get- wh-- I ca- You--” He attempts to speak, but full sentences aren’t happening, so he settles on just one word, his tone one of pure and utter embarrassment. 

“Out!” 

Ingrid was about as red as a tomato, her expression shifting through the five stages of grief in an impressive display before it settled on absolutely mortified. “Professor-- I-I mean, Archbishop-- We- I- So sorry!!- um… Goodnight!” the more she stutters over her words, the more flustered she gets, until she simply flees the room. 

Seteth looks like he’s trying very hard not to faint, his gaze stuck on the floor. “_IamsosorryarchbishopI’llleaveyoube!_” 

He blurts out the words so fast it doesn’t process, Byleth is not really sure what he said, before he follows Ingrid’s lead. 

Felix… Just stares. His expression is mildly disgusted and just the tiniest bit curious, but he clearly doesn’t wish to ask, as he left the room before any of them- whatever he needed, it wasn’t that important. 

The last to depart is Sylvain, who is grinning like a madman, gaze flickering between Dimitri and Byleth. “So uh… how long has um. _This_ been going on? You gettin’ a little frisky with the-” 

“OUT, SYLVAIN!” 

The redhead ducks out of the doorway when Dimitri throws the nearest thing at him- which happened to be a book- his laughter echoing down the hall as the door slams shut behind him.   
The pair are left in silence, then, until Byleth finally shatters the quiet with a sigh. 

“Well… I suppose we should tell them about our engagement, then.” 

Dimitri nods numbly, staring blankly at the floor, cheeks still burning red as he sighs. “Yes… it would seem the ah… proverbial cat is... out of the bag.”


End file.
